


治疗 / Treatment

by FoCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoCloud/pseuds/FoCloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>格林德沃是一位治疗师，于某天偶遇一位陌生人。他与这位红发男子，究竟是新识，还是旧友？病人又能否得到相应的治疗？<br/>2016.08.07完结，2017.04.16重修。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author：行舟人
> 
> 沃尔顿·格里德罗德（Waldon Grildrold）是格林德沃（Lord Grindelwald）的字母重组。梗来自《属于后的棋局》  
> 亚历克斯（Alex）是Al（bus）+ex。邓恩（Dunn）是罗琳小学校长的姓氏，有“暗褐色”的意思。  
> 全文都很不科学，所以不要当真！不要当真！不要当真！
> 
> 【文章以出本内容为准】

01  
亚历克斯的手又一次被他握在手心里，柔软而温暖。他们俩并肩而行，脚下是坚硬的砖石，眼前是绵延的小径。格林德沃不禁发出一声轻笑：似乎他们能一直往前走呢。  
“沃尔顿？”亚历克斯偏过头说。他湛蓝色的眼睛望向格林德沃，日耳曼人的侧颜所形成的影子正映在他漆黑的瞳孔上。  
“没什么。”格林德沃回应道，“刚刚我只是在想象你的世界。”  
“和以前倒没什么不一样，景象都是模糊不清的。”亚历克斯说，“大概唯一的区别就是清晰度了。这些水彩般的颜色虚浮在空中，永远都沾有雾气的朦胧。”  
“那你能看清我吗？”格林德沃停下脚步，朝红发男子眯眼笑道。

他的背后是一排整齐而挺拔的树林，橙色的叶子们在和苍穹打招呼，或是被阳光镶上了一圈金色的镀边，或是被阴影笼罩了一层灰色的薄纱，颜色在红与褐之间过渡。  
亚历克斯摇头笑道：“你的金发就像一团近在咫尺的浮云，而背景是灿烂而壮丽的红霞。你是特殊的，也是普通的。”  
“是吗？”格林德沃身子前倾，蔚蓝色眼睛直视对方，“可是我并不甘心。”  
“纵使你是创造世界之人，也不能阻止我的记忆流失。”亚历克斯说，“时间的洪流会冲刷我们，使我们一点点地崩解——”

他没能说完下半句话，因为一只修长的手压下他的肩膀，而他的后背被另一条结实的手臂搂紧，之后那人的柔情封住了他的嘴唇，急速的气流溜过他的脸颊。他甚至还能感觉到睫毛的颤动。  
“所以，同在水中的我们最终能相遇。”短暂的触碰后，格林德沃抬起头说，“而且我不介意重新构建你的记忆。”  
他几近白色的发梢在亚历克斯的脸前扫过，扬起的微风带着秋天的明朗与凉意。

 


	2. Chapter 2

在欧洲，沃尔顿·格里德罗德（Waldon Grildrold）曾经能引起所有人的颤栗，以至于人们都称呼他为“那位大人（The Lord）”。*尽管盖勒特·格林德沃（Gellert Grindelwald）在后期舍弃了假身份，金发蓝眼的中年男人仍旧被人们冠以此名，并在“他”面前驻足屏息。  
但是，在那一场决斗传奇之后，这个彰显过他的辉煌、承载过他的轻狂的名字，不再代表某个家喻户晓的形象。它被扫到历史的薄薄书页上，压成十几个芝麻大小的字符，成为描述那段混乱岁月的专有名词。对此，有的人咬牙切齿，有的人顶礼膜拜，更多的人选择遗忘，将那个风云变幻的年代抛在身后。  
当年的“大人”在纽蒙迦德服刑多年，岁月没能成功侵蚀高塔，对囚徒却产生了一定影响：他的皮肤渐渐松弛，身体渐渐佝偻，筋络嘎吱作响，精神衰弱疲惫。如今，格林德沃懒洋洋地窝在椅子里，仰头望向仅滚过一层白漆的塔顶，瞳孔甚至没有聚焦。偶尔，他会从椅座上蹦起，右手向前一伸，漫不经心地夹起钢笔，在密麻的字迹之后又续上寥寥几句。接着他又靠回椅背，目光涣散，跌入记忆的深渊，在记忆的旅途中盲然踱步。  
或许他醒着，或许他犹在梦乡。

锐利的汽笛声像一根矛刺，挑破了长久的沉寂。格林德沃总是在这种时刻睁开眼睛，错愕地望向视线内的大片灰白，以及一些翻来滚去的尘埃。  
不过，他这次没有昏睡。一道耀眼的阳光陡然从西边的窗户劈进这间小诊所，屋内白光大盛，钢笔尖也多了几分锃亮。与此同时，一个轻快的男声在门边响起：“你好。”  
“你好。”治疗师揉了揉双眼，习惯性地回应道。待到视线聚焦后，他抬起头，不着痕迹地观察这个闪现在门后的访客：来人身形高瘦，穿着一件黑色长袍。他修长的手指搭在门把手上，仿佛在拨动他人的心弦；他红褐色的胡子几乎能束进腰带，和头发一样长；长发与胡子同色，披散在肩头上，被阳光镀上一层漂亮的金棕色……  
对方的眼睛也是湛蓝色的。  
格林德沃不敢置信地眨眨眼。可是，那人没有戴那副标志性的半月形眼镜，而且步履沉重、双眼迷茫——那是一角灰暗的天空，一片寂静的荒野。  
治疗师做了一个深呼吸，缓缓吐出他的问题：“你的名字？”  
“我不知道。”红发男子歪头道，神色倒是严肃，“我恐怕是失去了所有记忆，以及绝大部分的视力。”  
“小镇里可没有红头发的男人。”治疗师牢牢盯向对方的面庞，“所以，你肯定不是本地人。你是怎么来到这里的？”  
“我是徒步到火车站的。这难道有什么问题吗？”那男子搔了一下头，本就飘渺的目光更加像是在空中飘浮，“先生？”  
“你没有问题，我倒是有。你有携带任何证件吗？”治疗师话音刚落，摆手又道，“算了，你对自己一无所知。至于名字，暂且称呼你为……亚历克斯·邓恩（Alex Dunn）吧，可以吗？”*  
红发男子点头，重复了一遍他的新名字：“亚历克斯·邓恩。谢谢，以及我应该称呼您为大夫了？我似乎嗅到了医用酒精的气味。”  
“治疗师就可以了。”格林德沃说，“毕竟，我不是什么厉害的博士*，也不是那些外科的持刀勇者，只是一个就读过心理专业的家伙，所以我亦对你的眼疾束手无策。但是，你愿意让我做相关的测试吗？”  
“当然可以，尊敬的医师。”亚历克斯说。恰在此刻，阳光扫过他的脸庞，金粉洒落在他的睫间，使他的眼睛呈现出一种空灵的蓝绿色。这双如宝石一般璀璨、似玻璃一般明净的眼睛，正在直直地望向他。  
格林德沃突然感到一种不适：多年以来，没有人再把信任这种纯然而脆弱的东西，郑重地托付给他了。他沉默良久，才说：“我的名字是沃尔顿·格里德罗德。”  
“格里德罗德医师，我是不是要躺下来？”  
“对。躺下来能让你更加放松，这有利于我们的治疗……我带你过去吧。顺便说一句，你似乎是患上了白内障，但我不确定是哪种类型。兴许，我可以陪你去医院检查。”  
“那么，我将如何偿还费用？”亚历克斯倒是皱起眉头，“这似乎是个大工程，而我不确定……”  
“你待在这里就行。”格林德沃打断了病人的话，牵起亚历克斯的手，走向一旁的躺椅，“我可以照料你的生活。”  
“我实在不好意思。”亚历克斯却没有立刻随行，站在原地摇头，“为什么？因为你是治疗师吗？”  
“照顾病人是治疗师的职责。”格林德沃回应道，“同时，我能承担相应的经济负荷，并且拥有那份照顾别人的精力。”  
亚历克斯惊讶地睁大眼睛：“非常感谢您……我几乎都不知道要如何表达……”  
“你躺下来才符合你目前的需求。”格林德沃再次打断病人，“你要按照我所说的做，记住了吗？”  
“好的。”

“现在，闭上眼睛。  
“你站在户外，新鲜的空气流入你的呼吸道，你的肺部得到了充分的舒张……你灵敏的鼻子会嗅到它的清新之处，不只是泥土的质朴芳香，更是溢满了雨后的湿气。  
“你开始行走，明媚的阳光倾洒在你的头顶，而你的眼前是茂盛的绿草，一望无际，边缘是婆娑的树影和起伏的山峦。你的脚底踩在松软的原野，路旁的野花摇曳生姿，在草叶间滞留的雨水流过你靴子的表面……  
“你绕过树林，听到几只羊在咩咩叫。你决定向声源走去，涓涓溪水流经你的脚边，石块的上方是细密的波纹，涟漪折射出柔和的白色微光。你瞥见了一个毛绒绒的白色物体——对，那就是羊。”  
亚历克斯神态放松，面容平静。格林德沃心下稍安，继续说：“它们正在低头，啃啮那些多汁的牧草。你奔向羊群，弯下身子，揉动那堆杂乱纠结的毛发。”  
病人牵动脸部的肌肉，露出一个浅浅的笑容。如果他是那位曾经的同路人，他应该已经想起来那段过往了。然而，这个故事里永远缺失了一个角色，而那个人又一次编织出迷惑人心的幻境。  
格林德沃仍旧在絮絮低语，双眼却黯然下垂。望见那张安详的面孔，阴影如乌鸦羽毛般掠过他的内心：真是十足的讽刺，指尖滴血的黑魔王成为安抚心灵的治疗师，热爱激烈变革的他却回忆起昔年的悠闲时光，向可能的敌人提供意料之外的服务，还要再次亲手打碎自己构建的成品。  
“感觉如何？”他生硬地问。  
病人睁开眼睛，嘴角上扬：“我感觉自己全身心都在放松。另外，刚刚我有尝试回想以前的经历。”  
格林德沃立刻道：“有效果吗？”  
“一般般吧。”亚历克斯声音低沉，“我只隐约记得我的家人……基本上，我能确认他们的长相、身形和性格，但是我对他们的名字和经历毫无印象，尤其是我的父亲。至于‘我’本人，现在的我所知晓的或许还没有你多。”  
“你有没有继续探究？”  
“我们家有一只宠物。不对，那是几只羊，所以我们要预备鲜草，每天定时挤奶，偶尔给它们接生。我的弟弟比较熟悉这些事务，母亲和妹妹也常常帮忙……”  
经过几次复述后，病人皱起眉头：“可是，我想不起来我在做什么。一切都是白色浓雾后的幻影。”他改而嘟哝其他语句，语速忽快忽慢。突然，他紧抱头部、闭合双眼，面颊潮红，发出断断续续的呻吟。  
“停止思考！”格林德沃急忙扑向亚历克斯，双手抓住对方的手腕，焦躁道，“停止思考！停止思考！”  
他的心脏怦怦直跳，全身肌肉紧绷，甚至肋骨也随之震动。他的视线里只有亚历克斯正在经受痛楚的脸——不，那是另外一个人的面孔。

他的红褐色长发上全是凝固的血块，嘴唇因过度失血而发白，皮肤因被火舌舔舐而开裂，眼睛也因被浓雾熏疼而眯成缝隙。他饱经风霜，却岿然不动，目光坚定地迎向敌人，朝对方发射出一道道咒语。  
阿不思·邓布利多（Albus Dumbledore）。

这个名字划过他的脑海，导致他双目圆瞪、全身颤抖。在一场场失败的刺杀和劫狱后，格林德沃还在纽蒙迦德苟活，看到邓布利多的讣告，以及白色坟墓的照片。“政要及学生们几乎全数出席”，“霍格莫德村庄床位短缺”，“人鱼悲鸣，凤凰挽歌”……这些字句都印在那张泛黄的报纸上。  
即使预言家日报确实是胡说八道，但是，邓布利多复活的概率，应该比“梅林是同性恋而且伴侣是亚瑟王”的可能性还要小吧？  
但是，面前的人确实有血有肉，而不是一个虚无缥缈的幻象。最终，格林德沃轻声唤道：“亚历克斯？”  
回应他的，是对方略显疲惫的嗓音：“格里德罗德先生，我想我还能撑过去。”  
“无论如何，暂停回忆吧。”格林德沃说，“你的举动提醒了我：你需要整理仪容，否则你哪天会因为抓头发、揪胡子而流血破相的。”  
“这也不错。”亚历克斯像是经过一番思索，“我是不方便再打理这一把毛发了，不如趁早处理吧。”  
“唔……”格林德沃犹疑片刻，扯动嘴角，“今天的值班已经完成了。不如回家吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *沃尔顿·格里德罗德（Waldon Grildrold）是格林德沃（Lord Grindelwald）的字母重组。该设定的来源是同人文《属于后的棋局》。  
> *亚历克斯（Alex）是Al+ex；邓恩（Dunn）是罗琳小学校长的姓氏，有“暗褐色”的意思。在此感谢@青樱 。  
> *“医生”和“博士”的英文单词都是Doctor。


	3. Chapter 3

“到家了。”格林德沃说，抓起亚历克斯的手腕，“这是一间小平房。你不必忧虑，除了门前，这里都没有台阶。”他很快谈起屋子的详细布局。  
“那么，客房是在玄关后面吗？”  
格林德沃按着对方的手：“是的。你的房间就在那里，也挨着主房间；浴室及厕所则处于主房间和饭桌之间。”  
“这些房间相连吗？”  
“没有。”这回，他倒是摇动病人的手，“不过，万一你摔倒了，我希望能及时把你扶起来。”  
他们匆匆吃过晚饭，把刷干净的碗盘晾在架子上。之后，格林德沃带着亚历克斯在屋内进行了一番探索，美名其曰“散步”。这引起亚历克斯的笑声：“我们发现新大陆了？”  
“是的，尊敬的哥伦布先生。”格林德沃行礼道，“遗憾的是，阁下现在得在一片黑暗中刷牙。”  
“没关系，我的胡子已经没了。”亚历克斯笑道。不过，他显然也有些不适应，比如在喝汤的时候习惯性地把胡子撩到肩后，最后在睡前感慨道：“没想到，这些熟悉的事物，都变得如此陌生。”  
“大自然千变万化，你我境遇不同，所见风景自会不同——难道雄鹰与燕雀能共用一种观物角度？”格林德沃说，“但是，即使是最普通的健康，也是大自然给予我们的机遇。你所瞧见的东西，也许是归去的巢穴，或者是飞跃的豁口。”  
亚历克斯闷声道：“唉……我肯定不是亚历克斯·邓恩，但又不能脱离这个躯壳而活动。”  
“你也有立即离开困境的方法。”格林德沃说，“不过，你会甘心吗？”  
“不会。”亚历克斯干脆地说，“凭什么我要服从大自然的安排？总得试一试，不是吗？”  
格林德沃帮他拉上灯。亚历克斯很快沉入睡眠，发出轻微而均匀的呼吸声。

治疗师站在一片漆黑之中，许久之后才返回自己的房间。他坐在书桌边，翻动抽屉里的纸张，羊皮纸的新鲜气味逐渐弥漫整个房间。  
久远的味道让格林德沃松开指尖，将视线转向屋内唯一的光源：一个向四周辐射光与热的白炽灯泡。红热的灯丝嗞嗞作响，在灯丝顶部跳跃的黄色光豆在飘落的信纸边缘投下灰影，令人想起冬日里明亮暖和的壁炉，那里的黄色焰火会踮起脚尖，在柴枝上跳踢踏舞，留下一串噼哩啪啦的足音。  
在短暂的烘烤中，这张信纸仿佛被抹去时光的痕迹，还原为柔韧细腻的旧模样。治疗师再次抓起钢笔，写下那个他无法回避的名字：[邓布利多，]  
“好久不见。”他低声道，墨水在细密的纸纹间静静流淌。  
[距离我上一次看到你那圈圈套圈圈的字体，究竟有多少岁月，跟随着四季女神们的轮班工作而悄然离去了？你我的最后一次会面，大概是在五十年前吧？虽然我的记忆力与某些小工具的魔力一起逐渐消逝，甚至偶有失灵，但是我非常清楚：你从来没踏足过纽蒙迦德，更不可能光临最高层的监狱。]  
“那只火鸟恐怕也没有飞过高塔。”格林德沃耸肩道。  
[但是，我能触摸到你的皮肤。它不是皱纹堆叠的脸皮，不是粗糙泛黄的纸张，而是我亲眼看到过、亲手抚摸过的脸，跨越一个世纪后仍能保持白皙与光滑。  
或许你会认为，我终于开始发疯，或者仍在空想，毕竟在如此漫长的囚徒生活之后，没有人能抵挡住它的副作用。我也确实离普通人的生活太过遥远，无论是以前，或是当下。所以，我也认可这种可能。  
可是，我的感官尚未完全退化。从指尖传来的热量是假的吗？你不断跳动的脉搏是假的吗？那些赤褐色的硬胡茬也是假的吗？唯一奇怪的，是疑似患上白内障的‘你’处在失忆状态。  
我希望你能告诉我，这到底是怎么回事，就像我想问你“为什么格林德沃会一败涂地”，“为什么邓布利多没有结束格林德沃的性命”。  
是因为“邪恶”只能被“公正”裁决吗？不，你远比我清楚这不会让我醒悟。因为我是理论的实践者，而你没有跟从，哪怕你对此向来是持有一种有趣的态度，由鄙夷、悔恨与漠然交织而成。  
也请你不要拿教科书上的字句来搪塞我，尊敬的邓布利多先生。你的同伴兼对手不可能对你一无所知，比常人更晓得你是一个天生的秘密守护者；也不可能没有掂量过自己的本事，我的佩剑曾经横扫欧洲、迫近海峡。你亦如此。那些只是基于“批评格林德沃”的主旨而被涂抹在纸上的字迹，实在是非常糟糕。除却缺乏逻辑的毛病，它们只是堆砌辞藻的词句，甚至是凭空出现的附言。  
我盼望能听到你的评论，而不是旁观者的道听途说。这是你的老朋友给阿不思发出的请求。  
不过，如果你只打算活在邓布利多这个光辉的名字后面，那么就当你从来没有收过这封信吧。那只凤凰张张嘴就可以使你从困境中完美脱身。  
总之，作为一位负责任的治疗师，沃尔顿·格里德罗德会尽力想办法找人医治亚历克斯·邓恩的白内障，以及在恢复记忆的事情上助他一臂之力。  
许多年前，我们在墓地前自负地宣誓：“格林德沃与邓布利多，不可战胜的死亡之主。*”尽管我们在时光面前节节败退，但是我永远不可能向大自然主动屈服。你呢？]  
他没有画三角符号，仅仅签署了自己的教名。尔后，他用信纸裹住一束黯淡的红褐色头发，掏出打火机，目睹一小簇的橘黄色火焰将它们一点点地吞噬。  
最后，只有几缕灰烟和一撮黑烬能证明某些东西存在过。

与光亮相隔的是黑暗，与温热相隔的是死寂。  
在橙色余焰熄灭、灰白纸缘褪色的同时，被面浸润的冷气犹如无数颗迎面打来的雨滴，渗入亚历克斯的毛孔。  
他从睡梦中醒来，茫然地看向夜色形成的帷幕。这时，丝丝水气从底部冒出，袅袅升起，相互交织，铺成一层随风飘动的白色薄纱。  
可是，他没有力气去揭开层层幕布，观望远方那遥不可及却又历历在目的景象。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *出自Wuff的《Immortal》：“Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald,invincible Masters of Death.”


	4. Chapter 4

囚徒放松的感官捕捉到从耳边传来的信号，原本处于休息状态的大脑被激醒，开始追踪声音的来源，并且分辨出对应的音色：“咄咄咄。”  
这应当是暴风雪撞击窗棂的声音。尽管任何从高空跌落的冰块都绝对不会使高塔受损，可是他为什么听不到朔风的呼啸？不过这没什么关系，谁会过来这块荒凉之地，唤醒一具行尸走肉？  
“咄咄咄。”  
这声音还蛮规律的。格林德沃把眼睛睁开一条缝，利刃似的白光削入他的晶状体，刺破他颅骨内的混沌。另外，盖在他身上的竟然不是冰冷沉重的棉被，而是温暖轻盈的毛布。  
他是再一次坠入梦境吗？或者，是哪个带羽毛的家伙度过千里之距，终于抵达纽蒙迦德？  
“格里格罗德先生？”  
这声呼喊把前黑魔王彻底惊醒，立刻回复：“我很快就会出来。”  
他从床上蹦起，急匆匆地翻出一套衣服。在迅速地穿上衣物后，他用余光瞄了一眼镜子，抓了几把头发，迈步走向餐厅。此时，亚历克斯已经端坐在放有两份完整英式早餐的饭桌旁，眼神里充满了揶揄。  
治疗师连忙喊道：“早上好，天使。你实在是太美好了！”  
“早安，先生。”亚历克斯说，“不过……这些都是冰箱里的东西。应该没过期吧？”  
桌面上的切片面包、覆盆子果酱、热牛奶和煮鸡蛋让某个长期囚徒的唾液腺格外积极地分泌。“我想没有。”他坐在客人的对面，啃了一口被叉起来的香肠，“食材非常新鲜，况且你厨艺很好。”  
“谢谢。”亚历克斯抓起餐刀，挑起碟子上的果酱。  
“另外，吃完早饭以后我们就去医院吧？拖延可不是什么好习惯。”格林德沃自嘲地笑了一下。  
“没关系。能在这里占一床之地，我就非常感激了。”亚历克斯说，“何况，你如此费心地照料我。”  
“我说过，照顾好病人是治疗师的本份。咱们还是先吃早餐吧。”  
亚历克斯低下头，啃了一口裹有果酱的面包。另外一位则专心剥蛋壳，后来将整颗鸡蛋吞入嘴里，腮帮子鼓囊囊的，像一只正在觅食的金羽鹦鹉。

篱笆旁的月季绽开蓓蕾，行道边的树叶添染黄斑，初秋的阳光却依旧是那么清澈而明亮，仿佛它从来没有经受过时光的打磨——不，影响光照强度的因素是云层厚度、当地地形及纬度，格林德沃想，如今的云朵就像是在蓝布上飘浮的棉絮，没有人知晓它们的落地之处。  
亚历克斯也很高兴，他甚至哼起一些古老的歌谣，这些音韵随微风一起溜向远方。“居然没有人在这个时候出来啊。”他略带遗憾地说。  
“那样你就只用唱出来，而不必担心自己的水平。”  
“是的。也许他们习惯于做一名匆匆过客，忘记停下脚步去欣赏路边风景。”亚历克斯短促地笑了一声，“我们还记得，这真是不幸中的万幸。”

尽管消毒液的味道一如既往地呛鼻，但医院本身与冷冰冰、黑漆漆等这些人类的固有印象无关，浅黄色的光点在雪白的瓷砖上移动，给这片洁净之地带来一丝活泼生气。医生亦出人意料地和蔼，他先拍拍亚历克斯的肩膀，再耐心地询问相关病症。  
亚历克斯躺在皮面座椅上，无比渴望自己能永远陷入脑后的柔软，记忆与视觉都不必再度忍受白雾的束缚。但是，治疗师站在他的身侧，而且他到底是欠了人家一份情谊。他低声叹气，然后他的眼皮就被两根温暖的手指头撑开，双眼直视天花板，而迷雾又从四周纷纷涌来。  
“晶体有灰白色混浊。这是皮质性的白内障，属于老年类型。”那个医生判断道，“不过，这也是初期的，也就是说，你不需要受太多折磨就能恢复以前的视力。”  
“他需要动刀子吗？”  
“这要看他的症状是否有恶化迹象。我个人推荐做手术，那些药水毕竟是新出的，它们的疗效还没有被完全证实，更不必提后续反应。”他抽出一张表格，交予治疗师，“如果邓恩先生同意，他第二天上午就能进行手术治疗。前提是你们不要因此而愚蠢地庆祝，立刻计划大嚼大喝。”  
“那当然不会。他最喜欢糖果，却不能多吃。”治疗师笑道。  
医生依然神情严肃：“小伙子，管好自己的胃啊。”  
“我是一个有自制能力的成年人……”亚历克斯不满地说。他却第三次被那个金发的混蛋打断，“可是，你现在是病人，所以你该‘遵循医嘱’，听医生与治疗师的话。”

亚历克斯悻悻地离开医院。尽管两人又行走在绿荫之下，亚历克斯却没有唱起小曲。格林德沃把头转向生气的同伴，无奈道：“好吧。作为一个试图将功补过的治疗师，你能让我来说个故事解闷吗？”  
“我有可能为此等待一整天呢。”亚历克斯说，“这个故事不会太离奇吧？”  
“当然不会。只是我才想起来，所以没设定结局。”  
亚历克斯皱起眉毛：“不过，听起来故事已经有大纲了？只要它合乎逻辑就行。你开始吧。”  
格林德沃缓缓道：“也许你听说过布里顿尼亚（Britannia）的伍尔弗里克（Wulfric）公爵，并对他的光辉事迹耳熟能详。大家都认为他是一位睿智而渊博的学者，既能将王国政务打理得井井有条，也能在战争时期亲自站于前线。但是，我要说的这个故事片段，不仅关于公爵的过往，还包括他最著名的敌人——沃德（Wald）的国王杰拉德（Gerard）。  
“据悉，杰拉德国王为了寻找帝王之剑，游历过布里顿尼亚岛。与此同时，伍尔弗里克公爵刚刚开始步入政坛，却因母亲去世而不得不中止自己的政治生涯，回到家乡——里奥（Leo）山谷，一片曾润泽无数伟人的土地。于是，杰拉德国王在那里和伍尔弗里克公爵相遇。他们无话不谈，从上古传说到时人逸事，从日月星辰到花草树木，他们的思考跨越阶级和人种，论证超越山脉和海峡，幻想在宇宙和大地之间遨游。当然，他们说得最多的是那把剑，并且建立了一套理论。”  
“但是，为什么公爵要返回山谷？”  
“我很高兴你注意到这个设定。”格林德沃瞥视对方，“因为伍尔弗里克公爵有一个精神不稳定的妹妹。由于她是受害者，他们的父亲攻击他人而被捕入狱。所以，照顾她的人只剩下他们的母亲，而这位可怜的女士还有两个准备上学的孩子。”  
“我明白了，伍尔弗里克公爵必须要照顾她。”  
“何况，作为家中的长子，他是当时的唯一一个成年人。”格林德沃补充道，“显然，伍尔弗里克和杰拉德的交好会吸引他的注意力，因此他的弟弟忒修斯（Theseus）非常愤怒。在伍尔弗里克兄弟的某次争执中——杰拉德也在场——因此场面更加混乱。闻讯赶来的阿里安德妮（Ariadne）受到刺激，当场猝死。”  
“我很遗憾。这……非常戏剧性。”  
“没有人能确定谁是那个女孩生命的终结者。总之，杰拉德在那天晚上离开了山谷，而伍尔弗里克兄弟埋葬了妹妹。”  
“于是，杰拉德和伍尔弗里克分道扬镳了？接下来，应该就是名为‘帝王之剑’的展开，以及那套理论？”  
“你很敏锐。”格林德沃叹息道，“他们之所以寻找帝王之剑，是因为他们希望利用它，巩固他们的统治，实现他们的理论，尽管这是一个将来时的状态。后来，杰拉德得到长剑，并在登基后用它指挥军队，扩大他的领土。自然，他的行为引起不少人的反抗，但是国王和他的军队所向披靡，布里顿尼亚岛也差点被沃德王国的边界线包围。”  
“于是，公爵在这千钧一发之际站出来，挑战国王？”  
“是的。”格林德沃说，“那时候他也已经拥有一定的地位。在一场精彩纷呈的决斗之后，落败的国王被关押在一座高塔里；凯旋归来的伍尔弗里克手握长剑、胸佩勋章，侯爵的头衔缀在他的名字前面。至于这位赢家出任首相，并且荣升为公爵，那则是另外一个故事了。”  
“难怪你还没有确立结局。听起来，他们的生涯绝对不会止步于此。”亚历克斯说，“不过，作为第一个听众，我能否得到更多的信息？”  
“亲爱的亚历克斯，他们俩只是帝王之剑的其中两任主人。”格林德沃苦笑道，“总是会有野心家会觊觎那些不属于他们的东西。”  
“原来你计划写的是关于‘帝王之剑’的史诗传奇。”亚历克斯皱起眉头，“这个开头相当精彩。不过，其余部分尚没有文辞的装饰，大纲甚至没有完成……不过，愿它终有落幕之日。”  
“希望如此。”


	5. Chapter 5

“总有一天，你们会付出代价。这是在你们的旗帜旁、在你们的铁蹄下被折损的所有生命，一致发出的诅咒。”那个面色黧黑的的男人说，昂起头，鹰钩鼻的鼻尖朝向苍穹，“显然，我只能达到以卵击石的程度。尽管我的名字或许终将淹没在煌煌篇章中，但是我认为这是值得的：用我喷溅的鲜血，唤醒千万人的沸血。”  
魁梧的保加利亚人举起强壮的上臂，大吼道：“开始吧！”  
这位知己知彼又不自量力的挑战者与无数先辈一样，最终和折断的魔杖一起躺在地上，血液从脖颈动脉汩汩冒出，漫延至对手的脚边，凝成半圆形的血块。只不过，他没有像其他人死不瞑目，在露出微笑后才闭合双眼。  
幸好，今天没有人在梦境中哀嚎。逃离噩梦的格林德沃坐在床上，盯向某个漆黑的角落。尖叫、哭泣、冷哼、狂笑……这些撕碎一切宁静的声音在脑内此起彼伏，周而复始。  
他憎恨自己的记忆力和想象力。每天他都受到幻觉的侵扰，导致他意识敏感，总以为成群结队的阴尸们会在下一刻窸窸窣窣地钻出床底，它们青紫的指甲会掐入他的皮肤、潮湿的手指会扼住他的咽喉，而他将被迫与这些僵尸跌入冰冷的沼泽，和他们一起腐烂，丧失生命的热量。  
这里不是纽蒙迦德，他对自己说，但是他的内心深处犹有恐惧。盖勒特·格林德沃在害怕什么？  
曾经的黑魔王到底在害怕什么？  
他的心脏如遭雷激，奇怪的酥麻感伴随神经冲动，被传递到每一寸肌肉。他突然用发颤的手指掀开被子，点亮灯泡，抓起钢笔，在纸面上留下潦草的字迹。  
“反对者的抗争”？他摇摇头，划掉这个词组。从古至今，所有想实现目标的人都得做出牺牲。只不过，被他摆上祭台的是阻碍“更伟大的利益”实现的人，而谁本质上不是为“理想”奋斗的一丘之貉？  
历史证明，只要你足够强大、足够先进，你就能成为最终的赢家——他至少满足其中一个条件。因此，他从来不担心反对者：尽管鲜血如岩浆般喷发，但是这种滚烫的液体能把大地上的一切都冲刷干净。  
他更不会在乎“性命”。斗争永远存在，每个人都要为自己的选择负责。往往与斗争相伴的则是暴力，生命的损失不过是暴力横行下的其中一种不幸的结果。至于他自己……死亡能够结束他乏味的余生，他为什么不鼓掌欢迎死神的降临呢？  
难道是“束缚”吗？不，他没有羁绊。自从他走上这条道路，他的亲友们都已经在他的视线之外。当年，有的人振臂高呼，有的人激烈抗争；如今，他们或许苟延残喘，或许魂归故里。他甚至没有子嗣、没有伴侣、没有家庭，入狱之后，昔年的同盟和支持者如秋叶般簌簌飘落，坠入泥土，被虫蚁啃咬，被菌落腐蚀，永远不会重现枝头上的绿色。  
现实的囚禁亦不能阻碍心灵的翱翔。他的宇宙中有无数形形色色的人物在行走，演绎他们跌宕起伏的故事。他能与苏格拉底争相辩论，和亚历山大大帝一起登临城墙；他探索书籍尘封的古老传说，分析神秘莫测的当今局势。这些永不枯竭的灵感有效地缓解了他的孤独，毕竟，没有人能真正的无懈可击。亚里士多德的“真理”被历次证明为谬误；战无不胜的拿破仑遭受滑铁卢之败；巴比蒂的呱呱树桩被劈为两半；曾力压美国一头的苏联分崩离析；伊格图诺斯·佩弗利尔脱下隐形衣，走向彼岸。  
背叛？现在的他就是一具行走的骷髅，还有什么利用价值？况且，无论是在纽蒙迦德塔，还是在这个梦境里，他都是孑然一身，在没有同伴的情况下如何辜负别人？  
……很久以前，他的确辜负过一个人，亦因此失去了一位知音。

“如果那件事没有发生，我就不会见到你了。”  
当时的他对这句话不屑一顾，并将它当作英国人的称颂之辞。在饱经沧桑世事之后，他才发觉原来自己如此幸运，能在最意气风发的时候遇到同样朝气蓬勃的青年。  
亚历克斯的脸浮现在他眼前，而他还记得对方耷拉眉毛的样子。干巴巴的叙述怎么可能会让人感同身受？他又没有描绘充分的细节……或者是，不敢？  
钢笔摔落在纸面上，溅出一条细长的墨迹。格林德沃注视着污染纸面的黑线，内心一片惊涛骇浪：这非常奇怪，他居然害怕告诉别人真相。  
然而，这的确是他引起的。那么他为什么没有坦率承认？难道是担心自己的形象受到破坏？他不必把这个梦境当真啊。  
另外，在那段煎熬的时光里，他盼望过自己能向邓布利多报复，向全世界宣称他还有一个共犯。他渴望当面羞辱对方，说他从来都是被逼参战的人，缺乏格兰芬多学院所赞颂的勇气，终将吞没在时代的潮流里。他曾在塔顶无数次地嘀咕，指头痉挛般地伸缩，手背青筋暴起，就是为了在想象中掐住那个人的脖子。  
但是，当指尖终于触碰到亚历克斯的皮肤时，他犹豫了。首先选择逃离的人，永远是盖勒特·格林德沃。  
亲爱的阿不思，你愿意知晓那两个轻狂的傻瓜神魂颠倒的蠢样吗？你愿意得知你的妹妹又一次当了受害者吗？你愿意目睹这一切，从我和你的指缝渗出的鲜血，一滴滴地坠入那块名为罪恶的土壤？  
他尝试抓住这些纤小思绪的线尖，追溯到它们的源头。“不，”格林德沃突然一甩头，声音沉稳，“那样的话，我将会什么都找不到。”

他再次抓起钢笔：  
[阿不思，  
猫头鹰不能抵达纽蒙迦德。我也不能指望一个死人能从坟墓里蹦出来，拆除信件、阅读字句、提笔回复。你甚至没有机会收到我的信件，它根本不能通过重重审查。  
虽然余生都耗废在一座高塔的最高层狱室里，但是我的睡眠质量与居无定所的时候相同，仍旧没有什么改善，更谈不上什么闲情惬意。令我吃惊的是，我害怕阴尸，恐惧死人，可是我曾经和无数人决斗过，他们的鲜血都摊落在我的脚边。  
就像上句所描述的一样，这里有个矛盾：我对此向来是无所谓的。你大概也是。为了更伟大的利益，你可以阻止我乘风凌云，在闪电间穿梭，在雷鸣中长啸；同样，我可以用接骨木魔杖杀戮和折磨他人，把死者拖出安宁之地，强迫一个隐者审视不堪回首的往事。  
或许，只有你妹妹不是这种争斗中的牺牲者。她的死亡确实是意外，让三个未成熟的男孩措手不及的意外。介入其中的我只能说非常抱歉，没有任何手段挽救这个悲剧。  
但是你真是令人恼火。你为什么没有过来找我？为什么任由你弟弟砸歪你的鼻子？为什么你要一意孤行地承担全部责任？因为你是唯一的“成年人”吗？  
你经常宣传“爱是最伟大的力量”。恕我直言，我还没有看过这种力量爆发的场景。而且，那个叫作伏地魔的小子——我无法理解他仍在逍遥法外的现实，这很难不让我羞愧于“黑魔王”的称呼——与你对峙二十年后，居然是你先离开了？并且是摔下高塔，凶手还是你的下属？  
但是……我真挚的想念你（sincerely I missed you），尽管我尚未了解此中缘由。  
迷惑的，  
盖勒特]


	6. Chapter 6

他抬起头，举高左手，试图将阳光握于掌心——这自然是徒劳的，他的手掌上只有皮肤泛起的白色微光。他失望地垂下手，心想：阳光如此灿烂，他却无法直视光源，亦无法捕获光明。那么，他要如何度过这漫漫长夜，怎么走出这座绿色的围城？他兜兜转转无数次，最后都会挫败地发现：自己要么待在原地，要么迷失方向。  
沮丧的他躺在地上，手指插在头发里，再次陷入迷糊。他走过如茵的草地，跨过潺潺流淌的小溪，绕过那群咩咩叫的羊，再次站到牧羊人跟前。对方却依然面目模糊，周身笼罩着淡淡的雾气。那是从他眼角处飘出的缕缕白烟，是把“他”和“世界”硬生生地隔开的白色屏障。  
亚历克斯睁开眼睛，知晓自己又一次探索失败。他迫使自己做深呼吸，以平息心中的焦虑。再试着走走？可是他被无边无际的草海所包围。何况，那些茁壮生长的细草难道不也是一片盘桓缭绕的绿色雾气吗？  
所以，他当初为什么会踏入这里呢？他敢肯定，那位治疗师携带的无数谜团中就有他急于得到的答案。  
“为什么呢？因为你是治疗师？”  
“照顾病人是治疗师的职责。”  
但是，治疗师是一种职业，而不是慈善工作者。他完全不需要对病人发善心。  
另外，除了金发蓝眼的治疗师，他对所有人都依然没有完整的印象。虽然他现在是半盲，但是他总不至于连家人都不记得吧？他向来对自己的记忆力充满信心，甚至敢保证，自己能在这个寂静的深夜一字不差地背诵出那个故事。  
忒修斯是那位杀死牛头怪的雅典王子，阿里安德妮则是爱慕英雄的公主。可是，这位忒修斯听起来毫无建树，那位女子也离奇殒命。  
此外，杰拉德为什么要连夜逃离呢？这是个意外事故，所以没有人能证实凶手的确切身份，每一个人都可能是悲剧的制造者。  
主人公伍尔弗里克也很奇怪，他既没有追究责任，而且是在最后一刻才和杰拉德决战……  
亚历克斯晃动头部，打算把这些都驱逐出自己已经足够混乱的脑海。再多的思虑又有什么用呢？或许，这就是一个注定的悲剧。  
他没有留意到自己眼角处的潮湿，再次沉入恒久的梦境。

“早安。”亚历克斯说，他的蓝眼睛在阳光的映照下熠熠生辉，“看来你精神不错。”  
“咳，我只是头发比较光亮，你比我更加有活力。”格林德沃转移话题，“说到这里，关于你的过往……你现在有线索吗？”  
“没有，记忆仍是混混沌沌的老样子。”亚历克斯说，“我总觉得自己被浓密的白雾捂得透不过气。”  
“即使你是一个失忆者及眼疾患者，这种症状也很不寻常。难道你的病因是脑淤血？可是你的举止没什么异常之处……”格林德沃若有所思，“或者，你真的是从天上掉下来的？那么，你的这团迷雾也许就是所谓的‘时空限制’，这应该与生死之间有相似之处。人类的足迹遍布世界各地，却难以突破生死之间的界限，挖掘两地之间的通路。这条界限往往只是心脏肌肉的惊悸、汩汩鲜血的流淌、白色脑浆的迸溅，甚至是暗夜下的点点荧光，人们却通常忽视这些毫厘之差。”  
“我同意你的看法，这些差别的确能让人天各一方。”亚历克斯说，“哪怕你是国王、我是公爵，我们却属于人类，无法掌控大自然，又何谈操纵生死、穿越时空。”  
格林德沃挑了挑眉毛，盯向对方坦然自若的面容。

“我是阿不思·邓布利多。”红发少年拘谨地把手伸出来。他的袖口被洗得发白，褶皱却都被抚平，三排袖扣也规规矩矩地扭在面料上。  
又一个无趣的英国人！他仅是抓了一下对方的手，敷衍地报出自己的名字：“盖勒特·格林德沃。”  
不料，对方说：“你是中欧人吗？”  
“德姆斯特朗向来只在北欧及东欧地区招生。”格林德沃说，终于肯正视对方那双明亮的蓝眼睛，“没想到你不止是书呆子，海岛上的人很少会在意远方大陆的知识。”  
“我没去过，但是我久仰少女峰的大名。”红发少年眨眨眼睛，“当然，我也做过一些关于东欧人名的总结。”  
格林德沃忍不住眯起眼睛，打量起这位霍格沃茨的高材生：“那你有没有看过《诗翁彼豆故事集》的原文？”  
后来，他把头搭在他的肩膀上，一本正经地胡说八道：“你理应是风暴之子，飞翔于苍穹之上，抓住闪电的尾巴，与雷霆一同咆哮。这些大自然爆发出的巨大力量和滂沱雨水一同倾泻，浇熄零星的焰火，灌溉丛密的森林，渗入地底，流向大海。”  
那时他开怀大笑，捶了对方一下，“要是你愿意去当娱乐记者就好啦。只凭借你这份解说功力，你根本可以不用担心没饭吃。”  
他们没有想到，在未来，无忧无虑的盖勒特会在忙碌中操心生死，而挣扎在温饱线旁的阿不思坐拥一堆珍贵的实验仪器。他们更没有想到，那些焰火因风暴之子而燃烧，亦因死亡之主而湮灭。

“走吧。”格林德沃抓起亚历克斯的手，抬头望向浓厚的灰色云层。它们刚漂过这个地区的上空，而云翳背后的阳光给万物都罩上一圈淡黄色的光晕，漫射出的金色光斑差点将格林德沃的眼睛晃花。  
他们走过幽静的小径，来到较为热闹的大街。不少店铺都在营业，悠长的歌声飘出店门；马车来来往往，甚至还有汽车在鸣笛。但是，没有人抬起头与他们直视，也没有人朝他们打招呼，仅有影影绰绰的人像们在玻璃上移动。  
亚历克斯打破沉默：“现在，你还愿意继续讲那个故事吗？”  
“怎么了？”格林德沃转头问道，“我还找不到缪斯。”  
“纯属无聊。”亚历克斯淡淡道，“况且我好奇很久了。故事背景是不是贵族与平民之间的矛盾？”  
“差不多。不过，你是怎么猜出来的？”  
“决斗。这么有骑士风范的处理方式，在这个以法治为基础的现代社会里已经不常见了。另外，在这个现代科学蓬勃发展的年代，冷兵器又怎么可能战胜热武器呢？所以，帝王之剑只是一个传说。”  
“嗯，你说的基本成立。他们算是贵族，只不过他们一个是落魄者、一个是得意人，后期又际遇颠倒，而他们就像我们所说的一样，都是人类。”  
“另外，听你的口气，那套理论应该是‘贵族统治平民’或者是‘贵族理应恢复过去的荣光’之类的？”亚历克斯摇头道，“真是傻得可爱。”  
“哦？为什么呢？”格林德沃兴致盎然。  
“贵族之所以是贵族，不是因为他们的脑袋瓜聪明，而是因为他们的血脉被认定为高贵。但是，人的才智能单单被血脉取决吗？人无完人，天外有天。”亚历克斯摇头，“算了，再这么扯下去，我就不用问问题了。那么，帝王之剑的传说是什么呢？”  
“传说？它的主角的确是一把历史悠久、削铁如泥的宝剑。由于久负盛名，后人认为它是上天赐予的礼物，并编造了一套聚集野心家目光的故事。”格林德沃冷笑道，“其实，再锋利的宝剑也不能填平骑士之间的差距，没有锻炼出足够的力量与灵巧，骑士们又怎么能握紧它？”  
“以及信义。”亚历克斯说，“不然，这把剑会沦为杀戮的工具。”  
“对。但是，骑士永远肩负为领主服务的职责。”  
说完这句话后，两人都奇异地共同保持沉默。只有双足敲踏砖石的声音和那几乎轻不可闻的呼吸，能提醒他们：身侧还有另外一个人。


	7. Chapter 7

金色的浮云离他越来越近，居然还调皮地擦过他的嘴唇，蹭过他的睫毛，也让他第一次看清那双深如潭水的蓝眼睛。  
但是，他并没有沉溺在柔和的光海里。那些白色的烟雾迅速变灰，互相粘合，聚成一堵高大的石墙，而他无法洞穿，仿佛被锁在一副巨大的棺材里，光线从石缝之间飞速逃离——  
“所以，我到底是谁？”他推开了治疗师，目光灼灼，“况且，你没有我的主宰权！”  
“你就是和我同趟记忆之河的人。”金发男子的声调非常平缓，“我固然对你有过超乎寻常的关注，但是我是个尽职尽责的治疗师，你不能否认这一点。”  
亚历克斯加深了面上的笑容，眼底却是一片冰寒：“请不要逃避质疑。我第一次回忆时，头痛欲裂、人像如影，当天晚上也是一样。在你讲述故事之后，那些景象开始重叠，我能想起家人及某位老邻居的面孔，也得知不少属于他们的过往。奇怪的是，父亲无疑是占有重要的地位，我对他仍没有丝毫印象。这或许是一个巧合，但是我的记忆里没有其他亲人的童年，而且他们的形象趋于扁平。”  
未等格林德沃发言，他将目光转向远方，轻声说：“另外，你为什么会愿意收留我呢？因为我是患者吗？而且我不是亚历克斯·邓恩，尊敬的先生。”  
“我是治疗师，照料病人是我的职责。”对方同样平静地说。  
“我可不敢成为你的责任。”  
“所以，你认为我在骗你？”金发男子的眼中几乎在喷火，滚烫的岩浆即将摧毁他的镇定自若，“我对你也一无所知！何况你也隐瞒了某些信息。至于所谓的‘真相’，多半是被你那团古怪的云雾掩盖的。我要是能控制迷雾，那我为什么不让你看清我呢？反正你没有往事的负担。”  
“真相，是一种美丽而可怕的东西。我自然知道。”亚历克斯缓缓道，“可是，与此相比，谬误更加糟糕，无知更加恐怖。”  
说完这番话，他扭头就走，红褐色短发随着步伐的落定而飘扬。  
“哎，医院在左边啊！”格林德沃朝那个背影大喊道。对方没有丝毫反应，他的身影又高又瘦，像是一把锋利的长刀，预备出鞘劈凿天地。  
“……最终，我们都会走到这一步吗？”他喃喃道。  
光阴荏苒，他们的人生际遇完全不同，但他们仍拥有主动隐藏的本性，又有查明真相的执拗精神。为了那点微不足道的小事，他们永远都在逃离，永远都在追逐，总是孤身一人在外闯荡，寒霜在刀刃处凝结，忘记世上本有同伴，还有屋檐下的避风港。  
他们是多么不相合而相配啊。

他曾经从平原走到山谷，在山谷迈过海峡，最终在一所城堡里安居，时不时地外出，也时不时地回来。但是，霍格沃茨并非他永恒的定所，所有“人”都将走向那个白雾缭绕之处，他也不例外。  
他还有一个终点站。他拨开迷雾，经过长途跋涉后，抵达那座木屋。窗前的树枝成为屋内黄光的黑色剪影，松木的芬芳从门缝中逸出。他深吸一口气，敲动木门，心脏怦怦直跳。  
“你好，远方的客人。”一位高挑的妇人拉开门，她的面部棱角分明，柔顺的黑发在脑后挽成一个光滑的髻，“欢迎来到‘前方’。”  
“妈妈？”阿不思轻声唤道。  
“阿不思！”妇人黑色的眼睛焕发出阿不思久违的光彩，她急忙推着儿子的后背，“快进来吧，夜晚毕竟有些潮气。”  
阿不思拘谨地踏入屋子，转身给了母亲一个紧紧的拥抱，“安娜呢？”  
“她很好，每天都在唱歌。这家伙还一直缠着我，想问你的近况呢。”坎德拉端详着大儿子，目光关切，“不得不说，你到来的时间出乎我的意料。然而，你回来了，亲爱的。”  
“是啊。”阿不思笑容酸涩，“很遗憾，我没能照顾好安娜。”  
“你不必自责，阿不思。欠下道歉的人是你父亲。”她摇头道，眼内似有水光，“原本这副担子是应该让我和你父亲承担的，却让你们俩过早承受了它的重力。阿不福思怎么样了？”  
“他在霍格莫德当猪头酒吧的老板。虽然不尽人意，但是他能一直养山羊了，应该比我快乐些吧。巴希达还是那么热情，可惜我没能去探望她。”  
坎德拉拍了拍儿子的肩膀：“我们也只能在后期给她送蛋糕了。太难过是没有好处的，亲爱的，你们俩也算是实现了自己的愿望。但你的这只枯手是怎么回事？格林德沃也不可能让你受那么重的伤。而且，你眼睛的颜色浅得和云雀的腹羽一样，就像雨前的灰白色天空。”  
“贪心。”阿不思轻描淡写，“那是我的代价。”  
坎德拉叹气道：“好吧，既然你不愿意提及。尽管这里的人一般都能恢复健康……无论如何，你都是我值得骄傲的孩子。你先休息吧，一路走来肯定会很疲倦的。”

清晨的鸟啼声扫除了房间的寂寥，阿不思撑开眼皮，面前景象却不是阁楼的斜顶，也不是学校的帷幔，更不是暗沉的夜空，而是迅速消失的浓厚雾气，倒映在视网膜上是带灰点的白色天花板——他只在医院里见过。  
他起身活动，发觉自己沉重发涨的四肢恢复轻盈，肌肉间充满了年轻时的活力。他似是想起了什么，急忙在枕头边摸索，而他的指尖触碰到柔软却坚韧的纤维组织。  
“真奇怪。”他嘟哝道，另外一只手终于在床头柜上抓取到半月形眼镜。他一边戴上视力辅助必需品，一边翻开被折叠的信纸，几缕银丝从纸张间逸出，钻入他的太阳穴，如铁线般贯穿脑海。  
邓布利多再次头痛欲裂，脑中闪现无数既熟悉又陌生的场景。他的手指拂走覆盖在弟弟面颊上的云雾，耳畔传来妹妹清澈甜美的歌声。他可以躺在草地上，看着在蔚蓝的天际下漂浮的白云，远观在啃食多汁牧草的羊群，不必为饱受打扰的阅读而担心，更不用忧心于家里没有柴堆与热食。  
只少了一朵行踪不定的金色流云。

待他恢复清明之时，他才看到刚在信纸上浮现的字迹：  
[阿不思，  
我终于敢对你说出你原本的教名。你那么聪明，肯定发现了我的更多疏漏，虽然你我都的确是一无所知。  
那个故事的原型是我们俩，阿不思·邓布利多与盖勒特·格林德沃，曾经妄想成为死亡之主的轻狂少年。看到这里，也许你已经解出我所有的设定，毕竟你有那么棒的解说功力。布里顿安那岛（Britannia）对应不列颠岛（Britain）。圣人杰拉德（Gerard）则是我名字的来源，他的生命中充满了各种奇遇，最后却被人从山顶扔下去。联系我们的过往，这无疑是种双重讽刺。不过，你确实很像一只微笑的柴郡猫。  
忒修斯（Theseus）和亚利安德妮（Ariadne）影射你的弟弟阿不福思和妹妹阿利安娜，是那个牛头人故事的反用。里奥（Leo）无疑是来源于戈德里克·格兰芬多，更是你们学院代表动物的一个暗喻。  
请原谅我的幼稚，我过去对你有诸多误解，幸好我还能在死前明白。在恢复视力的同时，你应该也重新找到了记忆？事实证明，我无法预测你的反应，或者说“掌控”。所以，我离开了你，第二次。  
我很遗憾。但是，从某种程度上，我们都是缺乏勇气的人。  
你怀有歉意的，  
盖勒特  
又及：迫于无奈，我使用了沃尔顿·格里德罗德的名字。然而，我对亚历克斯·邓恩这个名字挺满意。  
又及及：让一个黑魔王成为治疗师，而治疗师不能解开自己的心结……这种故事里实在是富有“邓布利多的疯癫气息”。我也为此着迷，得烦请你修改老魔杖的代称。]  
邓布利多饶有兴趣地望向自己恢复生机的右手，嘴角浮现出一抹笑意。


	8. 08-10

格林德沃把脸从堆叠的报纸中拔出来，浑浊的蓝眼睛几乎要从深邃的眼窝里掉出。“简直是在开玩笑——”他咆哮道，声带却在嘶哑的叫喊声中发出呜咽。  
他又一次独自一人。德姆斯特朗的同学不能理解他的才华，能理解他的才华的阿不思背负着照顾妹妹的责任，失去亲人的邓布利多向他举起那只后来持有接骨木魔杖的手，而杖尖涌出无数攻击性的魔咒，喷出无穷无尽的能量，泥土龟裂，地震山摇。他迅速抬手，向那些沟壑劈下一道闪电，就在一眨眼间，地面的裂口处爆出了炽热的火焰，炙烤着万物生灵。  
多年以后，他随手翻到一篇报道，发现昔日愤怒的倾泻导致当地寸草不生，土壤也化为沙砾。他们终究不是主宰自然的神，尽管能毁灭一切，却不能为大地重创生机。  
万年以后，当地甚至可能长不出一棵参天大树。嘴衔橄榄枝的和平鸽，会降临在这片土地吗？  
没有人能对此做出预测。但是，他无疑可以挽回一些事情。  
格林德沃的视线重新回到发黄的报纸上，头条仍旧毫无变化，一如永不崩塌的纽蒙迦德。阿不思·邓布利多仍然在微笑，温和的蓝眼睛闪着睿智的光芒。  
世代更迭，有的传奇被人们口口相传，有的历史藏在旧纸堆里，故事却还没有结束。“好吧。”前黑魔王从牙缝里挤出字句，“我应该画上句号了。”  
他倒在床上呼呼大睡，没有留意到包围纽蒙迦德的浓密白雾，更没有发现它们在光滑的高塔砖面攀爬，如藤蔓般缠绕塔身，渐渐与雨雪们堆积成陡峭的雪坡，化成坚硬的半透明冰壳。

几个月后，纷纷扬扬的雪花终于停止飘落，大地银装素裹。那位来自英国的黑魔王将从积雪与白雾的裂缝中走出，自信地以为自己能执掌乾坤：“伏地魔大人不妄求其他——他，只需要那根威力无穷的魔杖。”  
“小子！找一个不知世事变迁的老头子，可不会有任何用处！”格林德沃咧嘴大笑，笑声极为瘆人，“何况，你的水平难与前人匹敌，竟然以为凭借一条木棍就能居于穹顶？”  
那个蛇脸人嘲讽道：“看看咱们曾一度称霸欧洲的格林德沃——没有那根魔杖，他的余生就被束缚在高塔之顶，被毛孩子威胁还无力反抗！”  
“魔杖？”囚徒泰然自若，笑声是从喉管压出来的气音，“哈哈哈，又一个后来之辈相信了那个纠缠了无数野心家、使无数无辜者横尸历史的传说！”  
他咧嘴大笑，抬起脏兮兮的头颅，最后冷冰冰地说：“我现在没有你想要的武力，你也觉得我只是一块你用脚就能踢走的硬石。但是，有些事情，你永远也不会懂……”  
不出任何人意料，恼怒的伏地魔向他的前辈发射出一道暗绿色的光，和击中邓布利多胸口的咒语一模一样。令人惊异的是，这两位人杰的遗容都是双眼闭合的满足微笑，仿佛他们虽相隔千山万水，数十年间没有通过音信，却在同一时刻都坠入相同的梦境。  
最后踏入高塔的人，也在几个月后被这两人曾经使用的魔杖杀死。没有别的人会登临这幽暗破败的断壁残垣，只有苔藓会侵蚀墙壁，在墙面上展现它们的疆域；也只有狂妄的笑声会传出高塔，淹没在汹涌澎湃的波涛海浪之中。

09  
格林德沃在白雾中踽踽前行。冰雪消融，流水叮咚；幼芽冒尖，绿叶铺展；夜幕降临，斗转星移。破晓时分，晨曦轰轰烈烈地驱散黑暗，而一个高瘦的人影也终于出现在他的视线范围之内。  
这次是他轻声问候：“阿不思？”  
“听说你恢复了良好的睡眠？恭喜。”负手而立的那人转过身说，一排树林在雾前如雨后春笋般冒出，浅绿色的树叶轻轻摇动，仿佛在向他打招呼，“盖勒特·格林德沃，欢迎来到我的世界。”  
“不胜荣幸。”他望向阿不思·邓布利多，主动伸出右手，“这次，该轮到你当向导了。”  
邓布利多回握住他的手，两人相视一笑，蓝眼睛里都有朝阳烙下的白色光点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盖勒特与阿不思在热浪如潮的夏天相遇，尽情享受属于年轻人的激情。  
> 可惜，理想不总是现实。他们之所以逍遥自在，是因为走出了纯净的校园，却又远离纷乱的社会，所以戈德里克山谷成为一片桃花源。然而，格林德沃尽管会醉心于鲜美芳草，但是他原本就怀抱着争功夺利的心思，最终这个宁静的避风港被彻底摧毁，两个理想主义者都提前接受了社会的洗礼。  
> 至于他们如何在时代的浪潮里挣扎，乃至一步步地呼风唤雨、力挽狂澜，最终针锋相对，险决胜负，那则是他们的成长历程。不过，在一切过往云烟散去后，格林德沃与邓布利多如果存在惺惺相惜的可能，那么老格的忏悔是至关重要的——他必须要能理解阿不思的软弱，才能了解邓布利多的坚强，从而真正尊重对方的意见。这既是原著哈利“保护坟墓”的询问，也是本文结尾“我的世界”的由来。  
> 或许有人问，为什么不是邓布利多去迁就格林德沃呢？事实上，他已经在那个夏天里一退再退，甚至抛弃了照顾妹妹的重任，可是轻狂的少年只会觉得：阻碍理想实现的屏障都是羁绊，应该拔剑斩断丛生荆棘，而没有考虑过人家面对的其实是高墙，除了挖洞和绕道没有别的方法。如果改而考虑炸墙……阿不福思肯定会和哥哥死生不复相见。  
> 另外，我认为这体现了一种平衡：HP系列里，与邓布利多并肩的绝非是伏地魔，而是踪迹几乎全无的格林德沃，他们俩可以说是相辅相成。既然小邓让过，这回该换老格关怀了。  
> 老格性格高傲，如果要他当面说“邓布利多你好厉害”，估计会被他老人家追着跑（其实接骨木魔杖就能搞定了）。所以，他很有可能会陷入这种困境：一方面，他极力否定老邓，不断地踩对方的短板；另一方面，他的确输给老邓，不甘心对胜利者全面批驳，否则他这个输家更加低到尘埃里了。  
> 那么，作者需要将埋在（原著向同人版）老格心底深处的秘密挖掘出来，使他发自肺腑地认同，勇敢地面对自己与对方的不足。只有在互相理解的基础之上，双方才能一次次地包容，为携手并进铺平道路。  
> 那么，阿不思为什么会选择盖勒特呢？首先，他们俩是真正有共同语言的人，那些迫于现实而隐藏心底的想法只能选择向这个同辈人倾诉，而不用担心被嘲笑，或者仅仅被供奉在神坛上。哈利毕竟是个懵懂的天真少年，斯内普则是在黑暗中挣扎多时，他们的色彩都非常纯粹，不太适合老邓这种站在高处的人——白色容易导致雪盲，黑色容易导致坠崖。  
> 高处不胜寒，众人待在他伟岸的身躯后，那么谁去与他交流，召唤他熔融岩浆般的热情呢？伏地魔尽管是一个敌人，却没有理解过对手，答案则又落在他曾经的同路人名字上了。  
> 这就是格邓这对CP的迷人之处：你可以窥见喷发的激情，也可以脚踏积聚的尘埃；你可以触碰到冰冷的刀锋，也可以怀抱炽热的流火。他们像是万花筒，拥有无数种可能，取决于你观望的角度、底面的光线、玻璃片的数量。  
> 最后要感谢十方姐包容我的拖延症，还有@灯上火 的倾听，否则这篇文章真的可能胎死腹中了。


End file.
